El asesinato de Jesús
by Nytro-Ace
Summary: De cuando Vashra (o Harry Potter, aunque son la misma persona, lo cual es muy conveniente) mató a Jesús. Metafóricamente. Y Khan le permitió cometer un homicidio. Por supuesto. [Cosita canon de Dead from the neck up]


_HOLA. Cómo están. Esto será rápido porque literalmente tengo 3 de batería y mi móvil me odia a niveles abismales._ _Este one-shot está basado en algo que realmente sucedió (JOJOJO) y es algo así como canon de la historia **Dead from the neck up**_ _de **G Mauvaise**. Si no sabes de qué estoy hablando, fuera de mi Iglesia._ _okno. El caso es que no es obligatorio leerte ese fic para entender esto, pero si sería conveniente porque, bueno, porque me sale de los putos ovarios que vayas a leer el fic de mi madre. Y porque estoy contenta. Me dijo que esto es canon y bueno, no siempre se puede cumplir algo así ewe._ **Summary:**

De cuando Vashra (o Harry Potter, aunque son la misma persona, lo cual es _muy_ conveniente) mató a Jesús. Y Khan le permitió cometer un homicidio. Por supuesto.

 **Advertencias:** Nada excepto que si eres católico es posible que te ofendas ligeramente. Si es así, lo siento, pero salga de mi IglesOKNO.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry Potter estaba aburrido.

En la época donde no tenía a su propio demonio personal para entretenerle cual bufón a su rey (aunque Harry no estaba seguro si el bufón era Tom y él el rey. Con Tom nunca estaba seguro de nada), se sentaba en la acera con los pies colgando hacia la calle por si pasaba algún coche que le rompiera las piernas con los neumáticos. Sólo para quitarse el aburrimiento, claramente. Siquiera imaginarse el dolor de tener las piernas rotas y proyectar un futuro donde era un inválido era toda una diversión mientras escuchaba a los vecinos gritarle que se levantara de ahí. No les obedecía.

Naturalmente.

Pero como ahora tenía un ser salido de los infiernos (o de la nada, si queremos ponernos literales o profundizar en cosas que a nadie le importan, porque, ¿a quién le preocupa de dónde sale un demonio si cumple con su deber?), Harry podía dedicarse a actividades más productivas que otorgaran un subidón a sus niveles de dopamina. Como comer chocolate pero al estilo Harry Potter, porque comer chocolate siendo él Harry Potter y teniendo un lacayo infernal era humillante, indigno, mediocre y nada, nada genial.

—Voy a matar al hijo de Dios —declaró solemnemente, porque todo lo que decía él era importante y solemne. De alguna parte se escuchó un gruñido y un "ha dicho esa palabra, joder" que Harry ignoró olímpicamente, porque estaba demasiado ocupado pensando alguna manera de cumplir su capricho repentino.

Harry no era estúpido. Estaba lejos de ser estúpido. Pero no ser estúpido no significa ser inteligente, porque son dos cosas muy diferentes. Así que Harry no era estúpido, pero tampoco era inteligente. O tal vez sí, pero sus neuronas funcionaban de manera distinta, aunque eso nadie más que él lo sabía. Y tal vez la idiota profesora de la escuela pública. Y Tom, pero Tom estaba peor que él, así que mejor enfocarse en la profesora.

Mugre profesora. Se encargaría de ella más tarde, luego de cometer un asesinato metafórico a Jesús.

Nietzche asesinó a Dios con su frase, pero olvidó a Jesús. Y esta vez sería un Potter quien pasaría a la historia por matar al icono de la religión, lo cual sería bastante genial. Porque matar al icono de la religión es como matar a un ruiseñor, pero mucho más divertido.

—Jesús ha muerto —dijo cuando sus dedos tocaron la estatuilla del hombre en la mesita de entrada de Tía Petunia. Qué perra. Creyendo en la religión y yendo a la Iglesia, cuando lo mataba de hambre—. Jesús ya no vive en nuestros corazones —continuó mientras rebuscaba en los cajones de la mesita por si encontraba algo para atar, y que no fuera una cuerda, preferiblemente—. Jesús ya no existe.

—Jesús nunca existió, en primer lugar —habló Tom, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, sus rizos negros cayendo sobre sus ojos—. La religión que se creó a partir de él permitió que los falsos sacerdotes nadaran en lujos al recibir pagos por sus servicios a la Iglesia. Jesús, Dios, el cristianismo. Todo un invento. Asesina de hombres, guadaña de sociedades. Eso es la religión.

—Muy lindo tu discurso, ahora, ¿has visto hilo por alguna parte?

Tom suspiró.

—Segundo cajón comenzando desde abajo, sobre una agenda color caqui y junto a un viejo control remoto.

Harry obedeció. Una madeja de hilo de coser blanco con una aguja torcida junto a un control remoto sin baterías ni botones estaba esperando ser usada para el crimen perfecto como herramienta maestra, esperaba alcanzar la gloria en las manos de un pequeño asesino.

—¿Cómo supiste que estaba allí? —preguntó, levantándose contento y sacando la aguja metálica para guardársela en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros desgastados.

—Los demonios sabemos muchas cosas.

Y Tom guardó silencio, quizá perdiéndose en los recuerdos de su pasado altamente demoníaco repleto de fuego y gritos de víctimas que se derretían en lagos de lava ardiendo que caía de montañas picudas de tierra roja. De cualquier forma a Harry no le importaba mucho. Tomó la punta del hilo y lo envolvió alrededor de la figurilla de cerámica, más o menos atando el abdomen de Jesús y rozando su taparrabos. Tiró de él para comprobar que era seguro, y cortó el hilo dejando lo suficiente para hacer un nudito en su dedo meñique. Colocó la estatuilla en el borde del mueble, balanceándose peligrosamente hacia la muerte y volviendo a la zona segura, al tiempo que observaba las uñas disparejas y sucias de su mano.

—¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy matando a Jesús —respondió, moviendo su mano hacia atrás. Jesús volvió a vivir, seguro sobre la superficie de la mesita. Tom parpadeó.

—Estás matando a una figura de Jesús —recalcó, como si fuera un hecho de suma relevancia la diferencia entre una figura y una persona que quizá nunca existió.

Espera. Si Jesús nunca existió, ¿eso significaba que las estatuas en su honor tampoco lo hacían? Estaba confundido. ¿Qué era existir? ¿En qué se basaba la existencia? ¿Acaso el mundo a su alrededor existía, o era una visión en su mente la fea casa de los Dursley, Tom y él mismo?

—En fin, ¿por qué estás matando a Jesús? —la voz de Tom lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones existencialistas.

—Porque estoy aburrido y cuando estoy aburrido hago cosas extrañas. Además tengo hambre.

—No es que hagas cosas extrañas, es que eres extraño. Y tienes serios problemas.

—No sé en qué te basas para afirmar tal ridiculez —Jesús quedó en un ángulo de unos 92grados, porque no hay exactitud en un ángulo si lo que cuelga es una estatua suspendida en el aire con la única seguridad de un hilo sosteniéndolo por la cintura—. Tom, ve a por unas tijeras. Es urgente.

—Deshace el maldito nudo. Tengo pereza de ir y buscar unas tijeras por tus cosas raras.

¿En qué momento Tom se volvió un flojo?

Con la ayuda de su otra mano, Harry comenzó a aflojar el nudo que sostenía al primogénito de Dios. Lentamente, muy lentamente, Jesús fue perdiendo estabilidad y cayó al suelo en una ráfaga de pensamientos inexistentes. Se rompió contra el suelo, partiéndose en mil pedazos, derramando sangre y lágrimas de cerámica y manchando con ellas un suelo invisible donde Tom y Harry presenciaban su muerte metafórica.

—¿Ya estás feliz? —preguntó Tom, mirando la inexpresiva cara pintada de la figura, la cabeza separada del cuerpo en lo que parecía un caso de desmembramiento mal realizado con un hacha o un puto hilo y una mesita.

—¿Crees que si lo piso estaré más satisfecho?

—No estoy seguro, pero es muy probable que te entierres un pedazo de cerámica en los pies y sangrarás mu-¡maldita sea, Harry!

—He asesinado a Jesús.

—Y te has ganado una cicatriz en el pie por pisar cerámica rota.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lo diré claro. Si me dejas un review estarás apoyando la revolución zorruna para la dominación mundial._


End file.
